Memory
by Merble
Summary: Gray knew he had seen her before but he couldn't place it. Maybe she was a model? (Inspired by Ice Trail Chapter 8)


_I stared reading Ice Trail, the spin off Manga Series of Fairy Tail, and in chapter eight Gray stops a thief from stealing wallets. One of those wallets had a picture in it, a special cameo, so I wanted to write this._

* * *

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **MEMORY**

He was staring again and she was beginning to get annoyed, honestly, but what else could she really do? It was only her second day as a member of Fairy Tail, she should _expect_ people to be staring at her, but damn if it wasn't annoying as hell. The blond female sighed, finishing off her shake, and stood up to hit the job board; she could hear the perverted comments made by Macao and Wakaba (though she learned from Mirajane that it was a normal thing) and chose to ignore them as she scanned the papers.

"Ah, perfect." She took the flier, smiling to herself, and headed over to Mirajane; the Take-Over mage giggled as she approved it, baby sitting was easy enough since most kids just loved that they had a Fairy Tail mage as their guardian. The blond waved, the employers lived in town after all and she would just tell them who she was today since it was for tomorrow, and as she walked through the town she hummed. No child deserved to be lonely and she would make sure that was the case as often as she could.

* * *

Royal blue followed her form as she moved around the room, her mouth alight with a brilliant smile, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he had _seen_ her before. He felt annoyed, really, that he just couldn't place it. He knew her name was Lucy, she was a cute blond, and he wondered if she'd been a model for a while; with how good looking she was it wouldn't be a stretch, cute face and bombshell body.

"Gray, you alright?" Cana asked as she sat beside him.

"Yea...I can't help but feel I've seen the new girl before." The brunette laughed.

"I know, she's really familiar to me too, maybe she was a model." If Cana had the same thought then it had to be true, he shrugged it off and smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised, she's really cute." He commented, more to himself, and the brunette beside him grinned.

"Oh? You think she's cute? Well why not ask her out?" He blushed and waved his hands as he denied his previous words, storming away and losing his shirt in the process, the Card Mage watched him go with a sly smile.

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as she stood at the base of the stairs, Natsu had just found and brought Lucy back, and Gray couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"Everyone...I'm sorry. This is all my fault." The girl was shaking as she forced her sobbing away just so she could speak.

"Phantom Lord is after me...to return me to my father. I am...my name is Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter and heir of the Heartfilia Estate, I ran away from home a year ago and he's hired them to bring me back." The room was silent, people were staring at the blond girl, it wasn't hard to imagine her as an aristocrat since she sometimes had moments where they could see her past shine through. It made sense, then, how she knew a proper waltz and why she was accustomed to men ogling her.

"I...I want to s-stay though; Fairy Tail is my home, you're all my wonderful family, and I don't want to go back. H-he wants to marry me off to some rich man for money, to expand his empire, to my P-papa I'm just a tool to further his riches. But I want to be a mage, and go on jobs, and make friends..." The girl began sobbing too much to speak, sinking to her knees while Natsu rubbed her back, and it was Mirajane who smiled and walked over.

"We want you to stay too, Lucy, we all care for you and we will fight to keep you here. The only person who can decide your path...well that is you. If you want to be a mage and stay with us then we will fight beside you to keep you here, we're your family after all, because we know you would do the same for us." Mirajane assured the girl, earning a large hug as Lucy cried on her, and Erza helped cradle the blond. Gray's eyes lowered, everyone knew who Lucky Lucy Heartfilia was, her father was planning to sell her off like a high paid whore and he even hired a guild to take her back.

"Phantom was stupid, to accept the request, and they'll suffer for it. In the end they'll have to disband for kidnapping, you might be his daughter but the moment a guild stamp is placed on your skin...when you become a legal mage you also become a legal independent if you're over sixteen. Your father can't force you back into that position any more, what Phantom did was kidnapping, so it doesn't matter if he takes you back to that place. The Magic Council will rule it as an attack on Fairy Tail on his end too." Gray spoke up, having become very familiar with the laws in the time he'd done jobs for aristocrats, and Lucy's eyes lifted to his as some of the others reassured her that he was speaking the truth.

"G-gray..." He smiled and walked over, brushing her tears away, and she lunged into his arms. In that moment he didn't care that he was missing his shirt as she smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, Gray." He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing, Lucy." The blond pulled back and then pushed him.

"Gray your clothes!" He looked down, his pants had somehow vanished when she hugged him, and he had a minor panic attack as he searched for his missing garments.

* * *

The graves were cleaned, someone had come by, and Lucy dropped a fresh bouquet of flowers down for the pair as she told them about Tenroujima; Natsu had come with her alone before but this time Gray had come with her, nobody wanted to leave her alone after the Infinity Clock fiasco, but he was a little annoyed that Laxus and Gajeel had even tagged along with the Raijinshuu. The Master had sent them on their own errands, delivering letters and gathering supplies (which were in the Spirit World because Virgo was a wonderful person) and so now they stood at the two graves as the blond talked softly.

"I'm happy, Papa, that in the end you came to accept my place in Fairy Tail. I've found a home, a family, and I'm surrounded by the best and strongest mages in the entire world. You don't ever have to worry about me because every day I get stronger beside them, and I'm never lonely anymore." Lucy stood up and smiled fondly, swiping her arm across her eyes, and she turned around to face the others.

"Thanks for waiting, everyone. Let's go home." She chirped, nobody brought up the slight break in her voice, and they nodded.

"Ya know, Lucy, I thought you looked familiar when you first joined the guild but now I remember!" Gray suddenly commented, the symbol on the graves had brought it all back.

"Eh?" The blond was looking at him now.

"When I was a kid, before I joined Fairy Tail, I stopped a thief named Doronbo who was using these magic pills to steal from people, I ended up breaking his bag open and a bunch of wallets fell out. Well, turns out one belonged to your dad, you father bought my train ticket to Magnolia and three bentos as a thank you. He said...he said he wasn't concerned about the money but his daughter's picture." The blond stared at him for a moment and finally she smiled softly.

"He told us about that, you know, said that he witnessed a 'young but daring' mage take out a thief. My mama was very sick, then, and that was a year before she passed away; he said that...he told me the boy was going to Magnolia so he could see what kind of place Fairy Tail was." Lucy confessed before turning to face him fully.

"Thank you, Gray, for back then. I wanted to come to Fairy Tail to become a strong mage...and I wanted to thank that boy." The blond hugged him, which made him blush, and he returned that warm embrace.

"Any time, Lucy." He pushed her to arms length and they continued on their walk.

"Lucy..." The blond turned to the Fairy Mage.

"What's up, Ever?" That made the brunette blink and the blond grew nervous at the expression on the woman's face.

"Y-you...you called me Ever! We're that close that you'll use my nickname?! Waaahhh! Lulu!" The blond found herself being pushed face first into the Fairy Mage's cleavage as the woman hugged her, Lucy's arms flailing as she struggled to breath, and the men were gaping.

"Oi! She's gonna suffocate in there!" Bickslow finally shouted while his Babies echoed 'suffocate' behind him.

"Luce! Shit she's turning blue!"

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun writing that, I get a kick out of the idea of these male mages blushing when the girls get all affectionate, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
